It Only Takes A Moment, To Change Your Life
by SamanthaReese
Summary: One moment, Jonathan and Jennifer Hart are celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary… And then the next moment, the unimaginable happens, when they are in a car crash… leaving one of them, fighting to survive.


**A/N: Okay, so… Hi, how is everyone? Wonderful, I hope so. Anyway… This is my very first Hart to Hart fanfic. And you're probably all wondering, how I came up with the idea for this. Well, I had recently started watching this show and about five episodes in, I thought to myself (I also told my sister), **_**"I'm gonna write a fanfic for this show." **_**So, a few weeks later, and here we are. **

**Disclaimer: I only own, Gertie, Millie, Isaiah, Odessa, Joe and Doctor Asher. Any character that you recognize in this story, do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

"So, what's this surprise, that you have for me," Jonathan Hart asked, as he glanced at his wife, while driving their brand new baby blue car, down the highway, on that beautiful May evening, where the sun was just beginning to set.

Jennifer just smiled at her husband and said, "I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait, until we get to the restaurant."

The two of them, were on their way, to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary. They were dressed, very nicely. Jonathan was dressed in a pair of baby blue pants, a matching blazer, with a white buttoned up shirt and a baby blue bowtie. On his feet, were a pair of nice white dress shoes. His brunette hair, was combed, neatly. Jennifer wore a floor length, silver, backless dress, with a halter neckline. On her feet, were a pair of silver open toed high heels. An expensive silver star necklace and matching earrings, complimented the outfit. Her auburn hair, was brushed neatly into a low pony tail, being held together, by a beautiful silver rose hair clip.

"You look very beautiful," Jonathan said, changing the subject, as he smiled at his wife.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome."

"You're welcome and thank you. So, there's no chance that you'll tell me what the surprise is," Jonathan asked, hopeful.

"Nope, not a chance," Jennifer giggled. "Not until we get to the restaurant."

Jonathan couldn't help but smile, at the sound of his wife's laugh. It was one of his favorite sounds. "Well, is the surprise waiting for us, at the restaurant," he asked.

"Nope, it's actually here, in the car," Jennifer announced.

"It's in the car," Jonathan looked in the rearview mirror to see if he could see anything, in the backseat. "I don't see anything. Are you sure it's…"

"JONATHAN, LOOK OUT," Jennifer screamed.

A large green truck had veered into their lane. Jonathan tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. At a high speed, the truck collided with their car, causing it to spin and then roll. After rolling three times, the car came to a dead stop, landing back on its wheels.

Jonathan lifted his head from the steering wheel. He could feel a trickle of blood. "Jennifer, are you alright," he asked his wife. There was no response. He looked over and saw Jennifer, unconscious and covered in blood and glass, from the windshield.

"It's going to be okay. Help is coming," that was the last thing, Jonathan said, before passing out, next to his wife. The faint sound of sirens could be heard, in the distance.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dressed in a different outfit, a pair of tan pants, a dark blue tee shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes, Jonathan sat in the waiting room of St. Agatha's hospital, nervously tapping his feet and waiting for an update of his wife's condition. He had to change his clothes because like most traffic accidents, they were cut off, by the paramedics. So, after receiving the medical attention, he needed, which was just a few stitches to the forehead, he called Max and asked him to bring him an extra pair of clothes, after telling him, what had happened. Max had offered to stay and wait with him, but Jonathan told him to go back home because Jennifer would want him to take care of Freeway. This had been about nearly two hours ago.

While waiting, his mind flashed back to a day, thirty five years ago, when he overheard a conversation, between his Aunt Millie and her best friend Gertie.

_Ten year old, Jonathan was sitting on the floor of his Aunt's Millie's living room, playing with a few toys, when the doorbell, rang. _

_"Doorbell, Aunt Millie," Jonathan called out. _

_"Well, answer it," Millie, who had been in the kitchen, washing the dishes, called out. _

_ Leaving his toys, where they were, Jonathan marched over to the door and opened it, revealing a short, slightly heavy set woman, with long black hair and green eyes, wearing a long sunflower print white dress, and holding a plate of cookies. She smiled at the young boy and said, "Hello, Jonathan. Is your Aunt, here?" _

_"Oh, hi, Gertie. Just a minute, I'll get her," he said as he turned towards the kitchen and yelled, "Aunt Millie! Gertie is here!" _

_"Alright, alright, you don't have to shout. I'm coming," a tall, average sized woman, with light blonde hair, pulled back into a pony tail, and brown eyes, and wearing a pair of jeans and pink buttoned up blouse, said, as she entered the living room. _

_"Gertie, it's so nice to see you," she smiled as she greeted the woman, at the door. "Please, come in." _

_"Hello, Millie," Gertie entered the house and hugged her friend. "I didn't want to come over here, empty handed. So, I baked a plate of cookies," she smiled as she held out the plate._

_Millie graciously took the plate. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you, but you don't have to bring anything, every time, you want to come and visit. Your presence is good enough."_

_Gertie smiled. "I'll try and remember that, the next time." _

_ Gertie and Millie, whose names were actually, Gertrude and Mildred, had been best friends, ever since they were little girls. Gertie was the shy and sensitive girl, who aimed to please everyone. And was often teased for her appearance. While, Millie was the more outgoing, outspoken, didn't care about what others thought of her, kind of girl. There were many times, when she would defend her best friend, against bullies. _

_"It's a lovely day out, today," said Millie. "Why don't we take these cookies outside and enjoy them, on the back porch, while we chat?" _

_"I think that's a great idea," said Gertie._

_"May I come outside, too, please," Jonathan politely asked. _

_"Sure, I don't see why not," Millie told her nephew. _

_ With the plate of cookies, the three of them walked out to the back porch, where there was a round table and four chairs. Millie sat the cookies, down on the table, while she and Gertie, each took a chair. Jonathan opted to take a turn on the tire swing, while the two women, chatted with each other; but not before being offered a cookie, from Gertie, which he politely declined, after learning there were raisins in them. _

_ Jonathan was just about to climb onto the tire swing, when he suddenly heard Millie calling for him. _

_"Jonathan!" _

_He ran to see what she needed. "Yes, Aunt Millie," he asked, when he stepped onto the back porch. _

_"Would you mind, going into the kitchen and pouring Gertie and I a couple of glasses of lemonade, please? And get some for yourself, too, if you want." _

_"Okay," Jonathan agreed. _

_ While in the kitchen and pouring lemonade into three glasses, Jonathan could hear the two women, talking. _

_"Oh, Millie, did you hear about what happened to Isaiah Northbill's wife, Odessa?"_

_"About her drowning, in the lake, while trying to rescue that little girl? Yes, I've heard about that," said Millie, with a sad expression. _

_"It's terrible that she lost her life, but at least the little girl was able to be saved," Gertie wiped a tear from her eye. "If Isaiah hadn't have been there, to pull them both out of the water, the town would've lost two people, instead of just one." _

_"I've heard that, when he pulled them, out of the water, he tried CPR on both of them, but Odessa was already gone. It was too late." _

_"Being the kind of person that Odessa was, I think she would've happily traded her life for that child's. She would've been distraught, if that little girl didn't make it," said Gertie. "I just can't believe she's gone. She was just so young, only twenty three years old. Isaiah must be devastated." _

_"Oh, yes. I'm sure he is," said Millie. "but it's like my husband, Joe told me, one day, "It only takes a moment, to change your life. One moment, you could be living your best life, and then in the next, it could all be taken away, just like that.", she snapped her fingers._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Jonathan couldn't bear the thought of going through life, without his beloved wife. He sighed, as he ran a hand, through his disheveled, hair. His eyes landed on Jennifer's large silver purse, sitting on the table, next to him. Although, he couldn't explain it, it was as though, there was a little voice, telling him, to look inside.

He unzipped the purse and it was then, that he realized what Jennifer wanted to surprise him, with. He pulled out a pair of tiny, white baby shoes. He stared at them both, in shock and disbelief, while holding them, in his hands. Jennifer was pregnant, with their first child. Now, instead of praying for one life to be spared, he now had to pray for the life of his wife and the life of his unborn child to be saved.

As, he stared at the shoes, a middle aged doctor, with dark hair and blue eyes, approached Jonathan. "Mr. Hart," he began, as Jonathan looked up at him. "I'm Doctor Asher Prewitt."

"How, how is she? My wife," Jonathan asked, with hope in his eyes.

Doctor Asher sighed as he began to discuss Jennifer's condition, with Jonathan. "Well, she needed a blood transfusion, due to the amount of blood she lost. And we were able to get it to her. She suffered a broken right collar bone. Her left wrist is broken. There are a few lacerations and bruises to her face. Four of her ribs are broken. Her left lung was collapsed, and there is some swelling in her brain," he explained.

"But she's gonna be okay, isn't she?"

"Mr. Hart, she's in a coma. The only thing we can do now, is hope that she wakes up. It's too early to tell whether she'll survive or not."

Jonathan felt as though his heart was breaking. His eyes went back down to his hands, noticing the shoes. He had forgotten about the shoes. "And what about the baby? Were you able to save it?"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Hart, but there was no heart beat."

Jonathan wanted to break down and cry, but found himself, unable to. Some reason, when others were around, he did his best to keep his emotions, under control. "Can I see her," he asked.

"Of course. I'll take you to her room."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Jonathan entered Jennifer's room, he barely recognized her. A few areas of her face were stitched up. Both her eyes were black and swollen. Her bottom lip, was split. There was a bandage around her head, and a breathing tube, down her throat. Other than her appearance, she looked like she was sleeping.

"Can I hold her hand," Jonathan asked.

"Of course," said Dr. Asher. "And it's best if you talk to her too. Let her know that you're here."

Jonathan stood next to Jennifer's bed and held her hand, with both of his. Dr. Asher left the room, to allow them some privacy. Jonathan stared at his wife, in silence, before breaking down in tears, and begging her to wake up.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't lose you, too. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please wake up," he planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**The end. **

** About that ending, it's meant to be a cliffhanger. As of right now, I have no plans of continuing this story. However, I might change my mind, in the near or possibly far future. I guess I just wanted to leave the readers, guessing whether Jennifer will survive or not. Anyway, thank you all so much, for reading this. I hope you liked it. Please leave some reviews. I'll appreciate each and every one of them. Just don't be too cruel, if you hated it. Also, a little fun fact: Gertie, Millie and Joe were the names of three of my great grandparents. **


End file.
